War Machine
by Alisha Horiraito
Summary: 2177, le monde n'a plus de société, la race humaine est presque éteinte, et les machines ont pris le contrôle. Les rares Hommes restant sont constamment en guerre contre elles, pour survivre. Mais un nouvel espoir voit le jour quant à la survie de l'humanité, lorsque les hommes du capitaine Gérald Fernandez capturent la surpuissante machine de guerre surnommée Titania.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, je poste le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire (un Gerza, pour pas changer), qui avancera en parallèle avec Jeu d'enfant. Je n'abandonne rien ! La suite arrive bientôt je promets ! Et pour cause, je suis quasiment en vacances, donc, plus de publications.**

 **Concernant cette fiction, elle se passe dans le future, et m'est venue à l'esprit en écoutant deux chansons (comme quoi, l'imagination peu faire n'importe quoi avec deux malheureuses musiques) qui sont -pour ceux qui veulent savoir- Human Race et I Am Machine de _Three Days Grace_. De plus, comme tous mes écrits, c'est pas le monde des bisounours et des licornes arc-en-ciel (même si j'aime ça /SBAM\\), donc un UA sombre, apocalyptique, et bien sûr, avec mes marques de fabrique, soient gore (moins que J.E quand même), violence, sexe, angst, langage charmant...**

 **J'espère que ce prologue vous donnera envie de lire la suite !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima -j'ai juste emprunté...**

 **Raiting: M**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

C'était un hiver rude. Le sol était gelé, recouvert de glace et de neige. Malgré l'effort, et les épais vêtements chauds, ils avaient terriblement froid. Depuis que la nature avait repris ses droits, la quantité de carbone dans l'atmosphère avait largement diminué, et la température de la Terre avait chuté. Ils n'étaient pas dans une aire glacière, non, mais l'été était moins chaud; _l'hiver était meurtrier_.

Cela faisait près de soixante ans que les machines dominaient le monde, et presque cinquante ans, que la quasi-totalité de l'espère humaine avait été exterminée. Sur le globe, il devait en rester quoi, quelques centaines de millier, tout au plus ? _Pathétique._ Ah ! Elle était grande, la gloire de l'Homme, être soi-disant suprême, au-dessus de tout, réduit à l'état de vulgaire gibier par ses propres créations, le fruit de sa _si grande_ intelligence !

Dans cette région, au Nord de ce qui s'appelait, il y a moins d'un siècle, Fiore, s'étaient rassemblés -en environ cinq ans- tous les survivants du continent, car leurs prédateurs robotiques ne semblaient pas apprécier le froid. Ceux qui possédaient un esprit de leader, s'étaient réunis, et avaient reconstruit un semblant de société. Ce n'était que dans ces situations, que l'Homme pouvait montrer qu'il était réellement fort et ingénieux. Avec des matériaux simples -pierres, pioches, pelles...- il avait creusé. Profond, dans le sol. Loin, vers le cœur du mont Zonia. A partir de rien, il avait bâti une ville dans les souterrains, installé des systèmes d'aération pour respirer, exploité l'eau des nappes phréatiques, trouvé un moyen de faire de l'agriculture et élever des animaux, relancé l'industrie et le commerce.

Tous s'étaient mis au travail; hommes, femmes comme enfants. Les plus courageux s'étaient portés volontaires pour retourner dans les zones anciennement civilisées, afin de récupérer du matériel : instruments de médecine et de chirurgie, matériel de laboratoire. Et des armes. Parce que tous s'étaient fixé le même but : survivre. Les machines les traquaient, alors ils devaient se défendre. Certes, ils ne pouvaient pas déplacer les engins, mais ils avaient pris, tout ce qu'un homme était capable de porter, ainsi que quelques canons. Quatre ou cinq, mais c'était mieux que rien. Certaines armes étaient utilisées contre les Hommes. Car si leurs ennemis ne les détruisaient pas de l'extérieur, une guerre civile le ferait de l'intérieur.

Tout cela avait pris trente ans.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient environ trente mille, dont vingt mille soldats, hommes, ou femmes. Les esprits les plus vifs formaient un conseil, qui gouvernait la population, et les combattants les plus talentueux dirigeaient les armées. Les militaires étaient installés dans des campements, en surface, non loin de l'entrée cachée du monde souterrain, au Nord, au Sud, à l'Est, et à l'Ouest. Il y avait deux milles guerriers dans chaque bivouac, qui retournaient en bas tous les six mois, pendant que les deux milles restés dans la citée -qui géraient les civils- prenaient leur place.

Avec le temps, et les matériaux dont ils disposaient, les ingénieurs survivants réussirent à moderniser la ville, en parvenant à faire construire un courant électrique -bien que faible- qui avait pour origine la conversion de l'énergie thermique du sol en profondeur. Ils avaient également fait fabriquer d'autres canons -avec les plans dessinés suite à l'analyse d'un de ceux rapportés- ainsi que des bombes et des mines.

Cependant, l'humanité ne semblait pas avoir d'avenir. Parce que même en supposant que les rescapés repeupleraient un jour le monde, les machines seraient toujours là, et des millions de personnes ne peuvent vivre sous terre. S'ils voulaient mettre fin à cet enfer, ils devraient trouver un moyen, d'arrêter la guerre, et de reprendre le contrôle de ces êtres mécaniques.

En ce deuxième jour de décembre, de l'année 2177, le commandant de l'armée Ouest, Gérald Fernandez, fut celui qui découvrit l'élément, qui pourrait être le premier pas de l'humanité, sur le chemin de la victoire.

* * *

 **Bien, bien, bien... Ce petit -je le reconnais- prologue, est en quelques sortes, un résumé explicatif de ce monde apocalyptique -qui est, au passage, un potentiel future de notre monde... Je plaisante. Ou pas.- histoire de comprendre le contexte dans lequel je vais faire évoluer les personnages, et de savoir _comment_ ils en sont arrivés là. Bon, pour l'instant, le seul point positif de cette histoire, c'est que la planète n'est plus malade de la pollution ! /SBAM\**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait, que je sache si ça vous intéresse ou pas. Si oui, je mettrai à jour le plus vite possible ! Si non, je supprime et on en parle plus.**

 **Gros poutous !**

 **-Ally**


End file.
